1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that radiates X-rays onto an object and images an inside thereof, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus capable of obtaining an internal image of an object by radiating X-rays onto the object and using the X-rays passing through the subject. Since permeability of X-rays differs depending on properties of a substance forming the subject, it is possible to image an internal structure of the object by detecting an intensity or a strength of X-rays passing through the subject. In order to ensure safety of the object when using the X-ray imaging apparatus, reducing a dose of X-rays incident on the object is recognized as an important issue.